sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrilax
Cyrilax is the main 'protagonist' in the story "The Plight of Cyrilax". He is a tormented boy with strange powers and an even stranger name (Yes, really). Physical apperance Cyrilax has yet to be properly described in the actual story, but he is a tall lanky adolescent who wears dark clothes and sports a fedora (yes that is a fedora) He doesn't actully wear a cape, that was added for awesome effect. He has pale skin for all the hours he spent inside to escape torment and has unpleasantly shaped hands from the brutal uses he puts them through. Current Story of Cyrilax Cyrilax has gone through a tormented life where he is relentlessly picked on by bullies for his immense intelligence and his weird name. Nothing is known about why he received his name excedpt that a strange person and his birth gave it to him as it was suoiretsym for "power". After enduting torment for several years, he finally toughens up and starts to use his devastatingly sharp ability of perception and concentration to expose the bullies for what they really were and psychologically damage them until they became incredibly fearful of him. Unfortunately, this had the side-effect of turning everyone against him since they were all afraid that he'd destroy them too as he destroyed the bullies. This eventually reaches breaking point when after a fatefull science lesson reveals just how badly everyone wants to avoid him. He snaps and releases a massive power that blows up the science lab. He then takes out his fury on a particular boy who caused him so much grief. After class is somehow dissmissed, he gets asked by the teacher to remain behind. The teacher then ushers him into a room and explains that he believes that Cyrilax's powers come from the fact that he is a re-incarnation of a God called the Urikry. He finds eidence for this in s small notch in his finger. With this knowledge in mind, Cyrilax feels he is now ready for revenge. Outside, Cyrilax tests out his powers by changing the weather. another insubordinate boy annoys him, so he knocks him unconscious with a lightning bolt. Sensing an opportunity for retribution, he feigns concern for the boy and helps him out, earning the respect of several nearby girls. At that moment, a monster erupts out of the ground and attacks cyrilax. At this point the whole school shows up to find out what happens. After a brief, but furiuous fight, Cyrilax defeats the monster, but it sends him a warning that this is only the beginning. Now the whole school thinks he's a hero, however his science teacher fears the dark red glint on his finger could be the end of the Earth. Personality Cyrilax has been described by an interview with Silverspark as "cold and calculating as a frozen supercomputer". He is completely devoid of any ethics, morals and happiness as he never experenced any in his life, and he never thought they'd be any use to him, given his life so far. He has an immense IQ of 278 and is easily the smartest person in his entire town. He also is skilled in the psychology of humans, so he can easily destroy someone menatlly and spiritually, as well as expose peoples real intentions and habits. Howwever, under all that hatred and evil lies a lonely boy who'd do anything to have a friend and to know love. Category:Characters